


Who Knew

by agoodwoman



Series: The First Time [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Scully was so enigmatic? </p><p>Set season 6, post The Unnatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

It wasn’t a conversation Mulder anticipated having with Dana Scully at four thirty seven on a Tuesday afternoon. In fact, in his life time he would never have guessed it but it certainly put some things into perspective for him.

Everything he knew, everything he thought about her up until that point had been blown wide open.

To be clear, this was Fox Mulder. He wasn’t a prude by any means. The man had a dihfferent XXX movie or magazine for every day of the year and The Wet Kitty staff on Howell knew him by name, sort of, if his name was Marty, back when he used to go. But Dana Scully wasn’t in that category of people to frequent those shops.

The woman ate fish on Fridays. She went to church. She respected her parents. She liked the quiet of a Saturday afternoon and she shopped at Ann Taylor. His brain had put her in the “strictly heterosexual and non-experimentally adventurous” box of women. Fox Mulder had no idea.

Since their night at playing baseball he thought maybe she might be open to dating him but he had no idea she could have very well decided to date a woman too.

The last woman he dated that also dated women had a hoop through her nose, she smoked when she drank and she wore a leather jacket over her bra to the grocery store. He knew this woman nine years ago and his experience with women had dwindled a lot. Also, Scully was not as open as she thought she was when she discussed her private life as she liked to think she was. She would look at him with surprise when he would ask her something point blank because he was tired of guessing and she would flush a little and explain it was just a pap test, nothing with oncology.

The woman had almost died from cancer so she really couldn’t blame the guy for being nosy when she took off the morning for doctors appointments.He didn’t know how experimental microchips worked when it came to curing cancer.

“Okay well then we’ll just go over the meeting notes with Skinner tonight.“ Mulder raised his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll bring pizza.”

“I can’t,” Scully shook her head. “My uh, girlfriend Sandra from college is in town and we’re going to the Smithsonian’s lecture on-”

Mulder held up his hand. “Okay, well have fun on your girls’ night.”

Scully’s cheeks flushed slightly and she shook her head. “It might be. I think. I don’t know.”

Mulder studied her face. “Why do you seem so apprehensive? I thought college friends were forever?”

Scully ran her tongue along her upper lip and looked at Mulder in the eye. “We weren’t friends. She was my girlfriend.”

His face turned to one of delight and he tried to mask it quickly however she saw right through that. She shook her head and got up to leave early but he grabbed her by her hand before she could make her exit.

“No don’t-”

“Don’t what? Stay for some nosy conversation about my dating life or answer questions that only serve to some purely masturbatory purpose for you?” she challenged.

Mulder sighed and held his hands up in defense, releasing her hand from his gentle grip. “I thought we were friends and I was just going to… I don’t know… I’m surprised I didn’t know this.”

“Mulder,” she admonished. She was tired of the conversation already and he reacted poorly. She had her arms crossed under her breasts and the look on her face wasn’t amused.

“I’m just surprised,” he admitted as he pulled her hands down. “I’m sorry.”

The apology seemed to help and he was truly sorry. How he anticipated any conversation about Scully’s sexuality to go until this point always seemed to be after the fantasy of her stripping off her strict suits and rubbing against him. She would tell him in a breathless tone she couldn’t wait any longer. Or he would kiss her suddenly during a random moment and she would admit she wanted him. He never fantasized about Scully and other women. He wasn’t sure why but possibly because the idea seemed too foreign to him. The man believed in aliens but not in that? What was wrong with him?

“Why?” she asked.

“Why am I surprised?” Mulder returned and she nodded. “It’s just so unlike you Scully. You’ve never appreciated the grey area of anything in your life.”

“Mulder it’s not a grey area,” she admonished. “It’s an actual sexuality and I’m surprised someone would have to tell you that.”

“I just thought you’ve only dated men,” he asked.

“Experiencing sexual attraction to both men and women shouldn’t be that surprising to a man who watches-”

“I just… didn’t know but I respect that,” he admitted carefully and coughed a little. “I’m cool.”

“You’re cool?” she repeated as she closed the door to their office to allow for more privacy.

The act confused him. The only person who came down there was the mail personnel and janitors and that was on Fridays. This was Tuesday.

“I’m cool,” he managed nonchalantly. “You know, I dated a girl before who dated women.”

“We just work together,” she reminded him in that tone that said neither of them believed they were ‘just partners’ anymore.

“Yeah,” he covered quickly. “But I uh… I just didn’t get that feeling about you.”

“Well, women are beautiful creatures Mulder,” Scully told him matter-of-factly as though she was reciting the periodic table or presenting evidence of a scientific nature. “Women have curves and soft places. They smell amazing, they kiss differently than men and when you taste-”

“Taste?” Mulder backed into the chair by the door and held his hands up. “Don’t…. Uh…”

Scully approached him and smiled down at him impishly. “Yes Mulder. Taste.”

“Well, fuck,” he leaned forward on his elbows and looked up at her. “I can’t decide if I want you to keep talking or not…”

Scully pulled her skirt up a little and knelt down in front of him. “Can’t? I think you want to hear about your button down partner dating a woman at UMD.”

She wasn’t talking like herself. This was how women spoke to him after he paid $4.99 a minute.

“This isn’t appropriate. You shouldn’t tell me anymore,” he said as he studied her face.

Why he said things like that made no sense when he actually desperately wanted to know what she did and said and felt. He didn’t mean a single word of his protests. He wanted her to tell him every single dirty detail. She could probably tell by the way he was looking at her. His pupils must be dilated. He could feel his hardness pressing against the seam of his work pants. No way she missed that. But she wasn’t ignoring it like she had ignored all the others. Her eyes darted to his crotch and then up to his face. She saw.

“No it’s not appropriate,” she said as her fingers inched up his thighs then back to his knees.

She was teasing him. She was teasing him and he knew it. He took her hands in his and looked at her in the eye.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Mulder asked lightly and she shook her head with a smile. “You’re not fucking with me?”

Scully leaned in and held her face inches from his. “Mulder, I wouldn’t joke about great sex.”

Great sex, the thought rang loudly in his mind. Great sex. Great. Sex.

She pressed her mouth to his to kiss him softly and pulled away to study his face. “Women kiss differently than men, you know.”

“I can only imagine,” he whispered.

Scully pressed her mouth to his again and she slipped her tongue past his lips. She kissed as good as she shot. It was to the point, to arouse, to stop him dead in his tracks. She touched the meat on his flesh and her thumb stayed respectfully away from the tip of his cock that strained against his pants. He didn’t want to be respected right now.

When she pulled away she pointed to the skin around her mouth. “Beard stubble, hurts the skin but in a good way. You don’t get that when you kiss a woman.”

Mulder rubbed the back of his thumb across his mouth and showed her the lipstick. “You get that.”

Scully pulled his mouth to hers again. “Sandra has more of your skin tone. Her lipstick never looked good on me.”

Mulder kissed her this time and hoped maybe he could kiss her enough to convince her into cancelling her night out. Or at least get a promise to appear at his apartment after her lecture. Mulder felt the cruelty of not knowing anything beyond this kiss as he did when Lisa Palmer kissed him on New Years in 10th grade and then ignored him until May.

“Scully,” he whispered as he pulled his hands from her hair. “Cancel your date.”

“It’s not a date,” Scully said as she stood up. “I’m meeting her and her wife.”

Mulder’s face definitely showed one of confusion.

She extended her hand to him. “I have a fourth ticket to the lecture.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
